Onyx (High Seas)
Onyx is a planet where the evil elements of the universe hang out. It is also where Joe and Lola Carter were born. History Conflict is not uncommon, but Onyx is mostly desired as a peaceful place where monsters can get together in a semi-neutral setting. The 'good guys' such as the Power Rangers are still unwelcome there, but many frequently show up in disguise in order to gather information (Andros and Karone have both done this in the past). Onyx is also a running theme throughout the entire Power Rangers series as a planet where lost things usually end up; * The key cards which contained the Psycho Rangers were found there. * After Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger died, her Quasar Saber also ended up in the wrong hands on Onyx, until Karone got it back. * Sometime after 2004, the Dino Gems of the Dino Thunder Rangers mysteriously ended up in Onyx, presumably by some criminal who knew a person on Onyx who could recharge them, only to be acquired by Broodwing in Power Rangers: S.P.D. In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Onyx was used as the base for Thrax and the 4 Corona Jewel-seeking factions. Onyx Tavern The Onyx Tavern is a monster bar on Onyx where monsters usually hang out. It was also where the auction of the Pink Quasar Saber was. Familiar monsters are seen in it's episode's appearances. * Flashes of Darkonda featured these monsters in or around it: ** Quantrons ** Tengas (one was holding the Pike weapon of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) ** Octophantom ** Sinister Simian ** Batarax ** Snow Monster ** Dischordia's dress form ** Marvo the Meanie ** Psycho-Monster Yellow ** Piranhatrons ** A Chromite ** A Cog ** A Z-Putty ** Coralizer ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Stag Beetle ** Dreadfeather ** An alien with the head of a Varox ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nezire (unused in Power Rangers: In Space) ** An unnamed white smudgy monster from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar (1)" ** Beetleborgs monsters Triplesaurus Rex, Terror Bear, a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), and a Bat Dreg ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** A monster with the hands of Mean Screen and the body of Beetleborgs' monster Hammerhands ** An unused Beetleborgs Metallix ant monster Baeria (repainted and named Aunt Ant) * Heir to the Throne featured these monsters in or around it: ** Rhinoblaster ** Fearog ** Waspicable ** A Barillian Bug's Monster form ** Termitus ** Fishface ** Destructoid ** Batarax ** Soccadillo ** The black, hornless, and furry Robogoat repaint (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** The monster with the head of an unused Kakuranger monster Karakasa & the body of Hate Master (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** The caped, stinger-mouthed, and shell-less TurbanShell repaint (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Three) ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nezire ** Unused Megaranger monster Mole Nezire (unused in Power Rangers in Space) ** Beetleborgs monsters Ultra Vulture, a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), and Cataclaws ** A Maggot from Masked Rider * Protect the Quasar Saber had these monsters at the auction: ** Oysterizer ** Flamite ** Marvo the Meanie ** Sinister Simian ** Two Piranhatrons ** Soccadillo ** Termitus ** Crocotox Red ** Shark Brothers ** Sledge ** Guitardo ** Cannonbrawl ** Decibat ** Aunt Ant from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni ** The alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Beetleborgs monsters Cataclaws and Furocious Category:Planets Category:Power Rangers High Seas